


The Next Morning

by lindirisms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Coffee, Drabble, Flash Fic, Friendship, M/M, Post-it Notes, Pre-Slash, Short Story, jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindirisms/pseuds/lindirisms
Summary: Julian comes straight back to work the day after being discharged from the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly longer than a drabble, still very short. 
> 
> Send requests to numenorien.tumblr.com or in the comments if you have any!

Julian’s night had been long, and very little sleep had been involved. He was exhausted, but happy to be out of the hospital and at work where he could focus on something other than his predicament. All traces of Barry Allen had been removed from the lab. Even his desk had been removed.

Julian smiled. Allen was a nice kid - though irritating at times - but he did not have the heart for law enforcement. His actions had proven that he didn’t know how to isolate his personal feelings from his professional life.

The office was orderly and quiet. Julian would be able to do actual, productive work in peace. Finally. Having been interrupted mid-afternoon, he hadn’t had time the night previous to order his folders and papers in preparation for the next day of work. His desk was a little on the untidy side because of it.

Sitting almost at the edge was a paper coffee cup from Jitters, and two packages; as he walked closer to his desk, he could see that there was a croissant and a sealed bowl of mixed fruit. The coffee was still so hot that it was releasing steam into the cold air of the lab. Underneath it was a yellow Post-it note with Allen’s messy scrawl on it. The Post-it notes and pen used to write the note were Julian's, he noticed; the pad was on the desk and the pen was uncapped.

The note read:

“Because you never eat breakfast.

Double shot latte, no sugar. The way you like it.

I hope there’s still a chance of us being friends. -Barry.”

Julian smiled, folded the note, and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket. He hated to admit it, but he truly was touched. He wasn’t yet sure that there were no ulterior motives for Allen wanting to befriend him, but perhaps it was worth a shot. Perhaps they could become friends.


End file.
